Goodbye
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Barbara has decided to give up her life of crime fighting. What does she see on her trip down memory lane? Graphic smut/lemon. Batgirl x Various. A little bit of love.


"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked, a hint of solace in his voice. Barbara couldn't help but smile. He was going to miss her.

"Yeah I am." She stated with a small sigh, looking up at him. "I've given this a lot of thought. Dick and I have given this a lot of thought and it wasn't exactly easy but we just think-"

"I understand." Bruce said, not wanting her to have to feel guilty.

"I mean, you still have Tim and Steph and Damien...we just-"

"Barbara," Bruce started, "I said I understand. You two deserve to be happy." He gave her a small smile which she easily returned before hugging him tightly.

"So that's that then." She said quietly, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Batgirl and Nightwing are no more."

Bruce sighed as he found it particularly difficult to release Barbara but eventually the hug ceased and he noticed how wet her eyes were. "If you ever change your mind, there will always a place for you...both of you."

"I know." Barbara held back her tears and just smiled, taking in the bittersweet moment.

"Is there anything else you need. Before you go."

"No, nothing really. You've already done enough." Barbara paused before adding, "Well, maybe just one thing. Could I just take a look around? Say goodbye to the manor and the batcave officially?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I'll be at Wayne Enterprises if you need me." Bruce had no business there but he knew that it would be better if she was able to say goodbye to everything alone.

Barbara just nodded and watched as Bruce entered the limo, seeing Alfred in the driver's seat looking like he was about to shed a tear himself. She gave him a wave and he simply nodded back before rolling up the windows and driving away. She sighed as she turned and looked at the mansion. She could hardly believe it, she wasn't going to see this place again for a long time.

With a deep breath, she walked inside and took in all the scenery. It looked that much more beautiful considering it was the last in a long time that she would see it. The paintings on the walls, the busts, the ceiling, the floor all looked so incredible.

On her goodbye tour, she found herself in Dick's old bedroom. She looked at the bed, smiling as she looked back on old memories.

 _"Ahh, Barbara!" Dick groaned._

 _"Quiet Dick." I told him harshly, trying to hold back a moan myself. "Bruce is right in the other room."_

 _"I know, I know. It's just...you feel so good." He said with a smile and I smirked back at him._

 _"I know I do." I lifted myself up and lowered myself on his cock again, watching him hold back his groan this time. "But if you don't stay quiet, then you don't get to feel me for the rest of the night."_

 _"Is that so?" He said, his hands kneading my ass right before he thrusted up into me. It was my turn to let out a moan now and this idiot chuckled as he did it. God, why did his cock have to feel so good? "You were saying?"_

 _I placed my hands on his chest to balance myself as well as hold him down and began bouncing myself on his cock, making sure to take it deep inside my pussy. "Just shut up and fuck me birdboy." I breathed harshly, looking down at him as I kept taking his cock._

 _I was so wet for him right now. I swear I was covering his cock in my wetness every time I lowered myself on him. And I don't want to brag about how tight I am but judging from his strained expression (which somehow turned me on even more) I would say that his cock was having a snug fit inside of me. And I loved the way his cock fit inside of me. I could feel it throbbing against my slick walls as well as how it stretched me out each time he entered._

 _My core was hot and bubbling as I got closer and closer, finding it even harder to stay quiet while riding this sexy boy's cock. Seeing how much pleasure I brought him just made me that much hotter. He was struggling so hard to keep from groaning and his eyes were practically transfixed on breasts swaying up and down along with my body. He was so cute. His fingers gripped my ass tightly as if he was holding on for dear life._

 _"Fuck...Barbara...I'm gonna-"_

 _"Me too Dick..." I breathed out quietly, both of us finding it hard to stay quiet. "Just a little longer...I'm so close..."_

 _Dick nodded and thrust up into me even harder, trying to get me there sooner. It was working. I looked down at those gorgeous blue eyes as he made love to me, trying his damnedest to make sure that I was satisfied before he finished._

 _"Fuck...fuck...Dick...I...Dick!" I couldn't help but moan as I came, my eyes transfixed on that loving face as I released myself on his cock. It felt incredible and judging from his face, he was cumming too. He was cumming with me. I listened to him moan my name as my whole body radiated with pure euphoria over him. His cock pulsated inside of me, cum filling up his condom as he released what I was sure was a massive load._

 _I smiled down at him as my orgasm came to a close, feeling his cock twitch inside me as I gently lay down on top of him and rested my head on his chest with my eyes closed._

 _"I love you."_

 _My eyes shot open and I looked up at him. Did I hear that right? "What?"_

 _Suddenly he looked flustered. "Uh...nothing...nevermind. I didn't-"_

 _"I love you too." I said without thinking. Did I just say that right?_

 _We stared at each other for an eternity before I finally snapped out of it and just smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly._

 _"I love you Dick Grayson." I told him as I pulled away, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes._

 _He smiled. "I love you Barbara Gordon."_

The smile was still on Barbara's face as she recalled the first time they said those words. To think that it was in this manor that they did. She shook her head and left the room, moving down the hallway and soon coming to Bruce's room. The smile on her face faded as she saw the bed on which Bruce Wayne slept.

 _"Harder!" I begged desperately, looking up into Bruce's dark blue eyes. "Fuck me harder!"_

 _I moaned as he followed my orders, slamming into me with even more vigour. It felt so incredible. I could barely think. He took me, claimed me, forced his cock down my tight cunt again and again and again. His cock was so thick, it stretched me so much it hurt. But it hurt in the best way possible. I swear he bumped my cervix with every pass, filling me up so much. I'd never been filled up like this. Especially not by Dick. God Bruce...Bruce was so much better than Dick._

 _"Fuck! Bruce!" I moaned as I came again, helpless to stop my orgasm from taking over me. I squirted all over his cock for what had to be the fifth time at least. I kinda lost count. He never stopped though. He just kept pounding me, making me squirm and writhe long after my orgasm was over, even triggering another quickly. Bruce took me. I was so weak and powerless underneath him. All I could do was take it._

 _He leaned down and kissed me, taking my mouth and controlling that as well which I happily let him do. He was such a good kisser. Every time he kissed me it was like fireworks going off in my mouth. So much better than Dick was. Bruce was better than him in every way. He was stronger. A better kisser. A bigger cock. It was a good thing that Dick left us to become Nightwing. I didn't miss him. I didn't miss him at all. This was all I needed. Bruce to show me what a real man was. I didn't need Dick...I didn't miss Dick...Dick didn't matter...Dick wasn't important...Dick was a coward...Dick left us...Dick left me...Dick...Dick..._

 _"Ahhhh, fuck yes!" I came again, my body starting to feel weak from all the pleasure. I wasn't done yet. There was still one more thing._

 _"Cum inside me!" I moaned, wrapping my legs around Bruce's waist as he looked down at me a little puzzled._

 _"Barbara I-"_

 _"Fill me up Bruce." I reiterated, my hands clawing at his back as I felt another orgasm coming. "Give me your cum...give me all of it. Shoot your hot cum deep inside me." I could see how I was affecting him, bringing him closer to the edge. I pulled Bruce down till his ear was right next to my mouth and I breathed out the next line. "Do what I never let Dick do before."_

 _Bruce grunted hard as he pushed into me harder than before. I came once again when I felt his hot sticky spunk rocket into my begging cunt. My aching pussy gushed all over him as he filled me up, his semen overflowing in my cunt and my womb. I sighed as his body collapsed on top of me, feeling his cum settle inside of me. His cum which had the pleasure of being the first I let inside of me. His. Not Dick's._

Barbara looked on in sadness, her hand on her stomach as she thought about the worst mistake she had made in her life. Not having sex with Bruce but...the reason she did it. Not to mention letting him...

Barbara shook her head and moved on, not being a fan of dwelling in that memory. It was the past now. It didn't matter. They had all put it behind them.

She made her way down to another bedroom. The guest room that she slept in whenever she stayed there. She had a good time looking around but paid special attention to the balcony, making her way outside to it and leaning against the railing. She took a huge breath of fresh air and smiled again, finding herself chuckling at her more...experimental phase.

 _"Kara...that feels...good..." I breathed quietly in between kisses. Supergirl was holding my hands behind my back and kissing me deeply, her free hand roaming around my body.I pressed my legs together as my panties got undeniably damp._

 _Supergirl broke the kiss and smirked, her hand moving down to my panties as I leaned helplessly back against the rail of the balcony, my breathing getting heavy as she bit her lip. The cool night air hit me hard, having only been dressed in a tank top and panties._

 _"Barbara...you're so hot..." She told me, looking at me with those blue eyes. What is it with me and blue eyes?_

 _Her hand stroked my pussy through my panties as she still looked straight into my eyes. I just smirked at her as I felt my cheeks heat up. "What's taking you so long? Get to the point already."_

 _She smiled at my words and ripped my panties off with ease, making the freezing air hit my dripping pussy. "Hey, I didn't mean to-"_

 _She replaced my complaint with a moan as a finger was sent straight inside of me, soon followed by a second. I bit my own lip as she started fingering me, her fingers stroking my inner walls as she pumped them in and out. Her fingers were so hard, harder than any penis I had had. She started kissing me again, coaxing me to kiss her back shortly before she moved along to nibbling on my ear._

 _"Are you this wet whenever you think about me?" She whispered, making me giggle along with my soft moans._

 _"Not...always." I breathed, closing my eyes and relaxing as I just focused on the pleasure another girl brought me. "But I think I might be from now on."_

 _I felt her smile against my cheek as her lips moved lower down to my jaw and even lower still to my neck. My moans picked up a little as a third finger entered my pussy, which was just dripping at this point. Her thumb was pressed against my clit which had my core bubbling, building up for the big release._

 _Her lips moved along my collarbone till they got down to my chest. When she paused I opened my eyes to see her looking up at mine before she started kissing my breasts through my tank top. The cold air had made them sensitive, not to mention made my nipples ripe and hard, clearly poking out from it. When she got to my nipple she covered it with her lips and sucked on it, coaxing a sharp moan from me. It was as if my top wasn't even there. I wanted to grab her golden blonde locks, I wanted to touch her so badly, grope her round breasts, feel her firm ass underneath that stupid tiny blue skirt. But my arms weren't going anywhere with her stupid hand holding them. Damn kryptonian strength._

 _All I could do was moan and squirm. I ground my pussy against her hand, desperate for the friction to finally culminate. "I...I'm going to get you back for this." I moaned, my orgasm being mere moments away._

 _She took her mouth off me and leaned up with a smirk. "I'm sure you will. But until then," She nibbled on my ear again, "cum for me Gordon."_

 _My moan got higher as I came, my pussy clenching around her fingers as I gushed on them, my body still squirming against her and the railing in the cool night air._

Barbara giggled as she thought about her times with Kara. She didn't know if phase was the right word for it but she was the only girl she had ever been with. It wasn't like she wasn't willing to do it again. She just had to find the right girl. Barbara moved on from the bedrooms, making her way down stairs. She went into the kitchen, and her cheeks turned scarlet when she looked over at the kitchen sink. Her and Dick had done it all over the manor but for some reason her mind went to one of her more embarrassing escapades.

 _"Mmm Dick...what are you doing?" I mumbled, leaning back into his body as he kissed my neck. I had just come down to get a glass of water after a long night of delicious orgasms with him, and next minute he's down here feeling me up and kissing me. It was unlike him but I liked it. It was new._

 _He unbuttoned the shirt that I had on which was his, me only being dressed in his shirt and white lace panties. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands move along my taut stomach, going up and squeezing my breasts eagerly. It made me giggle how rough he was with them, pinching my erect nipples and squeezing my tits hard with a small grunt. My pussy was already getting wet again from his ministrations._

 _His hands suddenly left my body but I could hear him unbuckling his belt. "So you still eager for more huh?" I teased, about to turn around and get on my knees. He responded by shoving me roughly against the counter, bending me over the kitchen sink. "Very eager for more I see." My giggling ended when he swatted my ass hard with his palm making me squeal in surprise. That got me so much wetter than I thought it would._

 _My panties were moved to the side shortly and he wasted no time in thrusting himself into my pussy, burying his cock to the hilt. I moaned as his thighs slapped against my ass while he fucked me nice and hard, making my tits sway over the sink. He wasn't done with my tits yet, reaching around with one hand and groping one again, doing with it as he saw fit._

 _"God, I don't know what's gotten into you but don't you dare fucking stop." I moaned, his fingers pinching and tugging at my nipple roughly. "Ugh, fuck me harder."_

 _His thrusts became more powerful, hammering me into the counter desperately. I felt him lean in and heard him sniff my hair, taking in my undoubtably horny scent. I squealed again when he spanked me once more before his hand reached around and started rubbing my clit vigourously. I could so get used to this._

 _"Fucking hell, I'm going to cum." I moan. I had gotten so close so quickly and my moan seemed to help because he pounded me even harder when I told him. The final straw was when he pinched my clit, sending it on fire. I came loud and hard, shaking underneath him but he wasn't done._

 _"Yeah, fucking take it you little slut!" He grunted and with one powerful thrust ejected his seed into me. A second orgasm was triggered as I felt even more of his cum fill me up tonight, pussy sucking it in eagerly and the warmth radiating inside me._

 _He let go of me as I breathed heavily with a smile on my face. "Fuck Dick...that was incredible." I breathed before turning around and smiling at him._

 _"Anytime babe."_

 _My smile faded quickly. "J-Jason!?"_

Her face was hot just thinking about what Jason did to her that night. Thank god, Dick never found out about that. Barbara could've said something but decided not to. She told herself it was to stop Dick from doing anything crazy but it's not like she didn't enjoy what Jason did. Barbara left the kitchen quickly, another memory that she wouldn't regret to lose.

She came to the grandfather clock, finding her smile again. She set the secret entrance to the batcave to the right time and entered, going down the huge ramp of stairs. The first part of the cave she explored was the training area. Oh, now did she have some memories from the training area. She couldn't count the amount of times that she had done it with Dick and Bruce in this little fighting ground. It only made sense. They would fight, they would get sweaty, hot, maybe even angry, definitely rough. Fucking seemed to be a logical way to end a private sparring session. It almost became code at a certain point. But Barbara thoughts drifted to a memory that was a little more...special.

 _Tim was trying his hardest to look like he was under control. It was so cute. Lying on the floor with his cock in my hand, and he was still so wound up._

 _"Uh Batgirl..." He mumbled as I stroked him very very slowly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"Hmm...no." I said coyly, having a good bit of fun messing with him. "But we can't spar if you've got this trying to burst out of your tights now can we?"_

 _It was only the third week he had been Robin and was pretty desperate to prove himself. I'm sure that he wasn't expecting this._

 _"Would you just relax." I said, my hand moving up and my thumb swiping some precum from the tip of his dick. "That's what this is all for. How can you function on this team if you're so wound up? We already have one Bruce Wayne thank you." I joked and sped up my pace a little._

 _My gloves were already off so I felt his bare cock throb in my palm and under my fingers. My mask was still on, which I'm sure was just a bigger turn on for him. He nodded at me and took a deep breath and I couldn't help but smile slyly. God, this kid was so cute. I kept stroking him a little faster, my grip only partially tight moving my hand from tip to base._

 _"You actually have a pretty nice cock Tim." I say, enjoying the little game I'm playing, even though I'm being completely honest. "I'm sure it'll go on to make plenty of girls happy. Starting today." I leaned forward and made a show out of licking some more precum leaking out of his cock, stopping myself from giggling at his groan. "Mmm, tastes good too."_

 _I used my free hand to massage his balls gently, gently coaxing the cum out of them while teasing him with my mouth. I kissed the swollen knob of his cock multiple times, running my tongue along it every once in a while._

 _"Uh...uh...Batgirl...Batgirl, I'm gonna-"_

 _"Shh," I cut him off and tightened my grip just a little, pumping his cock nice and fast now. "Call me Barbara."_

 _"B-b-b-Bat...Barbara..." He groaned and bucked his hips as I pumped his cock dry. I fisted him fast as his cum shot out and landed mostly on himself, with a few spurts managing to get on my lips and cowl._

 _I let go of his softening cock and licked my lips, cleaning the hot cum off them with an innocent smile. "Welcome to the team, Robin."_

Barbara chuckled. It always surprised her how dirty she could be sometimes. It was that thought that actually led her over to the infirmary. She started outright laughing when she looked at the medical bed. She could be very dirty.

 _Christ I'm horny. I know that Alfred said that he would be back but that was 10 minutes ago._

 _Five minutes._

 _In five minutes, I'll get myself off and Alfred will be none the wiser. My upper body is already naked save for my bra. I don't need to take my tights off, I'll just stuff my hand down there. It'll be easy. Okay...3...2...1...Go._

 _I pulled my bra up over my head and drop it quickly, wasting no time and slipping my right hand down my tights and panties. I moaned quietly as I rubbed my clit nicely, feeling it already erect and ready to be played with. My left hand worked on my tits, massaging them one at a time, brushing my thumb over the nipple, teasing myself. It felt so hot but I didn't have time to tease myself. I had to go faster._

 _I plunged two fingers inside my pussy, stretching my lips and making myself moan even more. My fingers get slick with juice all the way to my knuckles as I finger myself, my hips rolling against my own hand as I desperately try to get myself off. I pinch my nipples harshly, heat radiating from them and coursing through my body, making my core bubble in anticipation. How long did I have left? Four minutes? Three and a half? I had to speed this up._

 _"God, you're such a slut Barbara." I moaned, talking dirty to myself. I would definitely fuck me, so talking dirty to me should work. "You can't just wait a few hours can you? So desperate to cum all over yourself. What if Alfred was watching? You'd like that wouldn't you? Slut." As weird and stupid as I felt, it was working. My body was feeling hot, my pussy drenched and the thought of Alfred watching me desperately try to get off before he got back had me so turned on._

 _"Mmm Alfred." I moaned, trying to give him a little show. I hoped he was watching now. The proper english butler watching his master's apprentice be so lewd in front of him. So disgraceful. I pushed a third finger inside of me, my thumb attacking my clit and pulled hard on my nipple. I came with a decent moan, my back arching, sending my body and breasts up in the air._

 _I only took a moment to enjoy the post orgasmic bliss before putting my bra back on and readjusting my tights so they looked proper. The moment I finished, Alfred walked back into the infirmary, looking none the wiser with his normal proper expression._

 _"How are you feeling miss Gordon?" He asked politely._

 _"Better." I said simply, scanning his face for any sign that he knew what I was doing._

 _"I would think so." He said, making me perk up a bit. I stared at him as he went about his business until he finally looked back, not a single tell on his face. "Barbara?"_

 _"Yes Alfred?"_

 _"Perhaps next time, follow your own advice." He said simply. I blinked. "Wait a few hours."_

Barbara wiped a tear from her eyes at how red she was after that incident. It's not like it's not what she wanted but that didn't make it any better at the time.

"So stupid." She muttered to herself as her chuckles came to an end. What was next on her list of nostalgic places to visit? She decided on the batcomputer and got there soon. She sat in Batman's special chair and placed her hands on the console. She smirked. The amount of times she's been on here.

" _Oh fuck! Batman...Batman!" I moaned, looking helplessly up at him. My back was laid out on the console while my legs and ass were high up in the air, Batman's cock ramming my ass while I wore nothing but boots, gloves, belt and cowl. He however was fully dressed, tall and dark in his costume. He loved fucking me in that thing._

 _I gripped the edge of the console tightly as my back and elbows kept bumping into buttons. Luckily this thing was turned off. There was one time when-_

 _"Fuck yes! Fuck your little bat-slut!" I moaned as he fucked my ass even harder. We rarely used that hole but when we did I just could not stop screaming. I also became a lot more vulgar than usual. His hands were on my thighs, holding my legs that were resting on his shoulders, using his grip to fuck me like an animal. God, I loved it when he was an animal._

 _"You like my ass Batman? You like my tight little back door?" I teased, practically screaming the questions. "It's yours...use it! Use my ass. Use your fucking whore's tight ass." I kept screaming as he kept pounding, managing to get one hand and rub my pulsing clit furiously. My pussy was literally dripping right below it, my juices leaking on to the console and down to his cock in my ass._

 _"You're such a dirty girl." He groaned, clearly staving off his orgasm. I simply nodded in response and kept fingering my clit. "Cum for me." He ordered, determined to get me off first. He always is. "Cum for me slut!"_

 _I couldn't do anything but obey, clenching my cunt and gushing all over my thighs and his cock. I heard him grunt and finally release his load into my asshole, letting his cum flood it. We were both panting when it was over, him pulling out of me and falling back onto the seat. I smirked as cum dribbled out of my ass._

 _"Do you really have to wear the costume?" I asked, leaning up on my elbows._

 _"Why not?" Dick said sounding a little disappointed, lowering the cowl and showing me his adorable face. "Don't you like it?"_

 _"No, no. I do." I said and couldn't help but smile coyly. "I just think that_ _ **you**_ _like it a little too much."_

Barbara ran her hands along the console, chuckling at how ridiculous Richard could be sometimes. As sad saying goodbye was, she was certain that they made the right choice. Even after everything, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

Barbara stood up from the console and explored the batcave even more, looking at all of Batman's memorabilia of his rogues. Two-Face's giant coin, the dinosaur, Joker's playing card, one of Penguin's umbrellas, the Ventriloquist's dummy (though who could be sure if that was the actual one). After looking at all of that, she went to the poles in the batcave that lead to it's different levels, all the way down to the floor. She had a devilish smirk as she looked at the pole that she usually used right before jumping on and sliding down.

 _Kara strained against the batcuffs around the pole, trying to move her arms from behind her back without any success._

 _"Told you that I would get you back." I whispered, my hands moving down along her fine body. Finally, I got to feel it. Her skin was so soft. So delicate. She didn't seem like a girl of steel at all. I was going to have so much fun._

 _"How is this even possible?" She demanded from me, looking annoyed. "What did you do?"_

 _I just shook my head and kissed her neck softly, loving the sound of her breath getting heavier. "Patience babe. For now let me have my fun." She hadn't been this sensitive in a long time. Not since she left Krypton. I could tell her about the red sun radiation being emitted from all around the batcave but I prefer to have her squirm._

 _I lift up her shirt, feeling her soft skin yet toned abs on my palms, revealing her breasts as my lips get down to her chest. Her breathing was so much heavier than before now, she was practically sweating. She really was pretty sensitive. I kneaded her pert breasts with my hands, becoming slightly obsessed with how silky they felt along with how pink her nipples were. They were just the cutest things._

 _"Barbara please...Ahhh!" A sharp loud moan left her lips as I took a rosy nipple into my mouth and sucked on it tenderly. She arched her back, pushing her chest into me even more. I massaged her other breast with my hand, occasionally taking her erect nipple between my fingers. I pulled off of it with a teasing lick before switching and giving her other nipple the same treatment, confining it in my wet mouth. I pinched her now free nub lightly, feeling how wet I had made it while licking and sucking on the delicious treat in my mouth._

 _"Barbara...I-I can't...please stop...wait..." She moaned, barely able to breathe. Hearing her beg and feeling her body squirm turned me on so much. My leg was now between hers and she ground herself along my thigh, giving herself whatever pleasure she could no matter how much she begged me to stop. "Barbara! Please! I'm going to... Barbara!" She moaned my name as I felt her body convulse against me, her pussy gushing and absolutely soaking her panties, her thighs and my own leg. I pulled away a little shocked and stared at her, panting and out of breath._

 _"Well you really are sensitive aren't you?" I said, a sly grin forming on my face. She looked at me tired but her expression quickly turned to panic._

 _"Barbara, can you let me go now, please. I get it. I-"_

 _I kissed her deeply to shut her up and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor in a heap around her ankles. "I'm nowhere near done with you." I teased and started lowering myself onto my knees. "Besides, tell me that you don't want to cum again."_

 _She was about to speak but just moaned when I moved my arms through her legs and cupped her firm ass. "That's what I thought." I said simply, before diving into her pussy. Her moan was loud and sharp once again as I wasted no time in devouring her insides. I don't know if all girls are like this, or it's a Kryptonian thing but she tasted delicious. I manoeuvred my tongue as much as I could, trying to lap up every bit of cum and fluid that I could find in her._

 _"Ahhh, Barbara! I can't...I'm going to..." I squeezed her tightly and moved from her pussy to her clit, sucking on it while my tongue covered it in my own and her fluids. "I'm cumming!" I only just managed to move my mouth back to claim my prize, tasting and feeling her warm, clear cum in my mouth and down my chin. She coated her thighs with even more glistening liquid and I proceeded to lick that up too, still hearing light moans come from Kara as I did so._

 _I stood back up to face Kara who was breathless once again. "Barbara...please...it's amazing but...I can't..." I kissed her once again, my tongue darting into her mouth and making her taste herself. We both moaned into the kiss, her moan suddenly becoming sharp as I teased her nether lips with a single finger. "We still have quite a way to go, girl of steel."_

Barbara got to the bottom of the pole gracefully, landing on the lowest floor of the batcave. This is where they kept the vehicles. She saw the dozens, maybe even hundreds of batmobiles that Bruce kept down here but didn't focus on any of those. Her focus was on the sole bike off to the side. Dick's old motorcycle. This was another memory that made her cheeks turn red.

 _"Babs...Babs...is this really the best idea? Bruce could be back any minute." Dick protested, though I could clearly tell his heart wasn't in it. How could it be when my lips were around his cock and I kept taking him in my mouth._

 _I pulled off of him and just stroked his cock. "Would you stop complaining? Unless you'd rather that I didn't suck your dick?" He didn't say anything, just looked down at me with that dorky mask. "Besides, that's what makes this fun." I added before taking his cock back in my mouth, appreciating the groan that he made. I bobbed my head on him, working the base of his length with my hand._

 _I looked up at him through my cowl and saw him, leaning back onto his bike, finally getting into this. About time. He looked back down at me, watching his cock keep disappearing past my lips before tilting his head back._

 _He jumped when the sound of screeching tyres suddenly reverberated through the cave. Dick pulled himself out of me with a shock, looking back at the Batmobile that roared into the cave and came to a halt. Somehow Batman was already outside of the car before we were able to pull the birdboy's bottoms up. Goddammit, and he only just started actually letting me be Batgirl._

 _"Dick." He said simply nodding over in this direction. Dick smiled and waved back at him. Wait...why didn't he say anything? "Anything show up on the computer?" He asked, still seemingly oblivious. That's when I realised that Robin's bike was blocking his view of us. He could probably see Dick's body but as for his lower half...I just had to smirk._

 _"No, it's been pretty quiet all n-iiiiight." I went straight back to sucking him off, eagerly taking his hard rod into my mouth and sucking on it greedily. He looked down at me in panic and I just winked back up at him and continued to wet his cock with my small mouth. I contained a chuckle as I watched him hold back his groans._

 _"Are you okay, Dick?" I heard him ask, probably noticed the stupid look on his face._

 _"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just this damn bike,you know. Having a bit of trouble with it."_

 _"What's wrong. Let me take a look at-"_

 _"No! No, that'll be fine." I moaned on his cock as I took even more of it in my mouth, making him have to grip the damn bike. "Nothing I can't fix." There was a long pause in which I started massaging his balls. I'm certain he was smiling at the bat like an idiot._

 _"Did the girl come by at all?" I finally heard him ask and Dick shook his head._

 _"No, she wasn't here tonight. Probably still celebrating that she has your blessing now."_

 _"Hardly, she's still treading on thin ice."_

 _"Oh come on Bruce. Give her a chance. She definitely has what it takes." Aww, how sweet._

 _"We'll see."_

 _Dick nearly lost it when I took his cock down my throat. It was really hard to keep from gagging but somehow I managed. What I didn't manage was his cum unexpectedly shooting straight down my throat, hot, thick and in massive spurts that just kept coming._

 _Dick pretended to cough heavily to hide my gags as I pulled off of him, looking down at me and giving me an apologetic smile. Did...did my heart just skip a beat?_

 _"Okay, well I'm going upstairs. Bruce Wayne has an early meeting to attend." He said and I heard footsteps getting quieter after that._

 _"All right Bruce. Goodnight." Dick said, and waited until Bruce had left before looking down at me again. "That...was..."_

 _"Too close." I finished, what just happened having finally sunk in. "I'm sorry I didn't think that-"_

 _"What? No. That was incredible!"_

Barbara always wondered if that was the exact moment that she started falling in love with Dick and chuckled whenever she did. The scenario wasn't exactly what most people would call romantic. It also didn't take her long to figure out that Bruce almost definitely knew that she was there that night and probably also exactly what she was doing. It made her a little happy that he had the tact to at least not mention it. As she admired the bike, sitting just a few feet away from it was the batmobile. At least the one that Batman was currently using. She hoped over the bike and walked over to the machine, running her hands over its sleek surface. Once again, she found herself smiling as she did so.

 _We got back into the batmobile. A single word hadn't been spoken by either of us through that entire ordeal. It's not like we needed to. We knew each other well enough. I looked over at him and saw him gripping the wheel tighter than usual, the blood on the knuckles of his gloves clearly visible. We both needed to let off some steam. He flinched when I put my hand on top of his and just looked at me._

 _I removed my gloves and my belt before removing his hands from the wheel and getting on top of him. The car wasn't exactly big so it was more than uncomfortable but I managed to get myself on his lap. What was more uncomfortable was me trying to take off his belt and lower his tights in the position that I was but I was a gymnast, not to mention that neither of us were strangers to tight places so we managed to get it done._

 _Once we managed to lower my own tights, I rested my crotch on his shaft, feeling his rigid length twitch underneath me. I didn't look at him. I didn't think that I could. My eyes were solely on the stupid blue symbol on his chest. We hadn't done this for so long. Not since he left us._

 _I raised myself a bit, using one hand to steady myself on him and the other to position his member before crashing down on him with a restrained moan. Both my arms went around his neck while his went around my waist. I grinded on him, getting off on the friction of his cock rubbing against my inner walls. His eyes were on mine, I could feel them but I still didn't face him. Just started raising and lowering myself slowly._

 _I swayed my body against him, knowing for a fact that he was loving every second of this. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. I couldn't help it. I wanted to hate it but his cock felt so familiar inside of me. Like it belonged there. Like it was right. My moans became less restricted as I felt his hips start to move in tandem with mine, slow and purposeful. I already felt myself ready to let go. Feeling his body rock underneath mine, desperately wanting more of me had me unbelievably ready. It was like sweet revenge. Letting him know what he had been missing out on._

 _His grunts were giving away how close he was. He was trying to stave it off. Wait till I came first. Like always. Idiot. His grip tightened on my uniform, pulling against the fabric. I finally looked at him. Those gorgeous blue eyes were looking right back at me with hungry desire. Goddammit._

 _I came all over him, clenching around his member while my body rocked hard with bliss. He couldn't contain himself for long. He sank his head into the leather of my neck as he came, his hips bucking as he spilled himself into me._

 _We both stayed like that for a long time. A very long time. He finally pulled his head back and rested it against the seat, taking careful and controlled breaths. He smiled at me. He had the gall to smile at me! I wanted to slap him. Punch him. Throw him out of the goddamn car and run him over with it. He left me. Left me to deal with Bruce, all on my own! Sure I guess it was okay at first. Hell, I could even say fun. But after a while it became one of the worst experiences of my life. Right under this piece of shit deciding to fuck off and leave me! And all he could do was smile? If it wasn't for those gorgeous blue eyes, I definitely would not have smiled right back._

Looking at the batmobile Barbara shed a tear which she quickly dealt with. She smiled.

"Goodbye."

She wasn't scared anymore. She was going to be...okay. Her and Dick were going to be okay. She walked out of the batcave. She walked out of Wayne Manor. She walked out of Gotham City. She never looked back.


End file.
